


Iwaoi Fantasy AU Fanart

by nearlyfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyfiction/pseuds/nearlyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello cerasi!<br/>I'm really sorry for the delay! I had my final exams at university last week so I was swamped with work and couldn't get anything done apart from studying!<br/>I loved being your gifter! I was really intrigued by a lot of the prompts you sent me in your creator's letter! However, the Iwaoi one was especially amazing, because I requested Fantasy AU!Iwaoi as well as one of my prompts for hqsummerhols and was just so happy someone else also had a weak spot for it :)<br/>I hope you'll enjoy the pictures I drew for them! I really enjoyed drawing them! :D</p>
<p>Also, I hope you have a wonderful summer! :33</p>
    </blockquote>





	Iwaoi Fantasy AU Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerasi/gifts).



> Hello cerasi!  
> I'm really sorry for the delay! I had my final exams at university last week so I was swamped with work and couldn't get anything done apart from studying!  
> I loved being your gifter! I was really intrigued by a lot of the prompts you sent me in your creator's letter! However, the Iwaoi one was especially amazing, because I requested Fantasy AU!Iwaoi as well as one of my prompts for hqsummerhols and was just so happy someone else also had a weak spot for it :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy the pictures I drew for them! I really enjoyed drawing them! :D
> 
> Also, I hope you have a wonderful summer! :33

Here are the pictures! :) There will be a rebloggable version of all of them on my tumblr once identities are revealed, I will put up the link here once they are!

 

[Iwaizumi in his knight uniform](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4cbaf436d506008167e727dfb8c76286/tumblr_nqlm1fRDgB1u2gc6eo2_1280.png)

[Oikawa in his prince outfit](https://41.media.tumblr.com/eec29489f3bacb67134177c8da155394/tumblr_nqlm1fRDgB1u2gc6eo1_1280.png)

[Royal make-outs anyone?](https://36.media.tumblr.com/52393c7a8774834d2203f4b2f2826b27/tumblr_nqlm1fRDgB1u2gc6eo3_1280.png)

[Iwa being knighted by Oikawa uwu](https://41.media.tumblr.com/137567e553ff4945633ee3c4c6c01a69/tumblr_nqlm1fRDgB1u2gc6eo4_1280.png)

 


End file.
